


Tanto que...

by Ulquii



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Retrospective, This shit's in spanish, but not really
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: Zhan Zheng Xi no creía que pudiera corresponder, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era Jian Yi el único que estaba enamorado.
Relationships: Jian Yi/Zhan Zheng Xi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Tanto que...

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Continuación del capítulo 208!

Quedaron en silencio después de esa respuesta. Clara, concisa, y realmente sorpresiva. Pero no en que le haya sorprendido la forma en la que contestó, mucho menos en que haya sido afirmativa. Le sorprendió que Jian Yi haya hablado tan firme, sin titubear, incluso con una expresión tan seria que le hacía sentirse apenado, al menos un poco.

Pero aún estando avergonzado, no separó su mirada, esperando otro movimiento de su parte, o alguna señal de que eso era todo lo que haría y diría. Porque Jian Yi seguía con la boca entreabierta, como si por primera vez estuviese meditando las palabras que saldrían de ella.

Qué extraño, pensó. Pero luego le vio bajar la vista y la forma en la que sostenía su nuca se hizo débil, incluso hasta frágil.

No estuvo equivocado en quedarse callado.

—... tanto que duele—continuó con un hilo de voz, ahora con sus dedos temblando sobre los hombros del castaño después de dejar caer las manos—... tanto que... no sé qué hacer.

Zhan Zheng Xi apretó los labios, formando una línea recta, e impidió que palabras imprudentes salieran de su boca por mero impulso a causa de la fragilidad de Jian Yi, ahora cabizbajo y sosteniéndose débilmente de él, como si temiera que apoyarse un poco más en él lo espantaría y lo alejaría para siempre. Y sabía que para su amigo él es algo muy importante en su vida, que tenía tal poder sobre él que era demasiado increíble que Zheng Xi no tuviese ni la más mínima idea.

O quizás lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

Su mirada lo analizó de cabeza a pies, denotando sus rodillas doblándose, sus hombros caídos, su pecho tembloroso, su cuello torcido y su cabello ocultando completamente su expresión.

Respiró hondo, alzando las manos, y sostuvo su cintura con cautela, prestando atención a sus reacciones. Le vio tensarse cuando sus dedos rozaron la tela, y encogerse en hombros cuando apretó levemente su cuerpo, acercándolo un poco hacia él hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron junto a las suyas, rozándose.

—¿Zhan Zheng Xi?—le oyó dudar, y bajó los párpados, extrañamente deleitado por el bajo tono de voz.

—Quiero...—comenzó con duda, para luego verse más seguro, viéndole a los ojos—... intentar algo.

Jian Yi lució asustado, pero el color rojo que teñía su cara aligeró la angustia que Zheng Xi sufrió al ver su gesto, reduciéndola a casi nada.

—¿I-intentar?—titubeó esta vez—¿Estás jugando conmigo?

Y Zhan Zheng Xi supo que no debió usar esa palabra.

—Confirmar algo—murmuró corrigiéndose, y los párpados de Jian Yi se alzaron un poco más—, ¿puedo?

No esperó una respuesta, jalando su cuerpo y haciéndole sentarse en su regazo, con las rodillas rodeando su cadera en la cama. Yi jadeó. Pero, aunque su cabeza negó con desespero, sus manos se aferraron a los hombros frente a él, inclinando un poco el rostro y apretando los ojos, casi con expectativa. Zhan Zheng Xi lo atribuyó a su curiosidad.

—¿Q-qué quieres confirmar?—le oyó musitar cuando abrazó su cuerpo, observando detenidamente su expresión, deteniéndose en sus labios de manera premeditada.

—No estoy muy seguro—contestó con normalidad, aunque Jian Yi parecía falto de aire—. ¿Estás bien?

Apretó su boca, mordiendo el interior con fuerza para asentir rápidamente, como si quisiera evitar dejar salir su voz.

—Jian Yi—le llamó con lentitud, saboreando su nombre, y le sintió estremecer al acariciar su espalda, subiendo hacia su cuello—, abre los ojos.

Tardó un momento en hacerlo, asegurándose de calmar un poco su respiración primero. Fijó las pupilas en sus ojos, tragando pesado, y los entrecerró al querer mantenerlos abiertos. Claramente deseaba cerrarlos, embelesado por las lentas caricias que Zhan Zheng Xi comenzaba a pasear por su cabello, llegando al cuero cabelludo y luego deslizando los dedos entre el pelo, casi jugueteando. Suspiró sin pensar, cerrando los párpados por un par de segundos, y no tuvo consciencia alguna en cómo susurraría lo siguiente.

—Xi...

El castaño se quedó quieto, recibiendo un quejido involuntario de Jian Yi al haberse detenido. Ese susurro, ese gemido, tan bajo que de ninguna manera podría oírlo si no fuera porque su mente estaba llena de él, si no fuera porque sus ojos estaban interesados en cualquier cambio y detalle de su rostro, si no fuera porque sus dedos buscaban con más lentitud sensaciones que brotaban en su pecho, si no fuera porque sus oídos estaban atentos a su respiración y los leves suspiros que se hacían presentes cada que rozaba accidentalmente su piel.

Estaba demasiado lleno de él. Demasiado.

Jian Yi abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido en insuficiencia, y se estremeció al ver la mirada intensa de Zhan Zheng Xi, perdida sobre su cuerpo. Dudó que su voz estuviera en su estado natural después de que aquello recorriera su cuerpo de una manera tan encantadora al ser tocado tan cariñosamente, pero se animó a hablar.

—¿Zhan Zheng Xi?—volvió a dudar en esa noche, y el aludido por primera vez quiso que no volviera a llamarlo por su nombre completo—¿Q-qué...?

La mirada azul se detuvo en los labios ajenos, aún jadeantes, y parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar.

—Cierra los ojos—pidió, y Jian Yi resopló en molestia.

—¿P-por qué?—preguntó buscando en su mirada y se tensó al tener su cuello sostenido por las manos del otro.

—Porque no puedo hacer esto si me miras de esa forma—contestó con simpleza.

Jian Yi se preguntó a qué se refería, pero no podía sostener su mirada demasiado tiempo.

—¿Hacer qué?—preguntó desviando la vista en vez de cerrar los párpados, y fue jalado un poco hacia abajo, soltando un jadeo.

Zhan Zheng Xi se conformó con que Jian Yi no le mirara, aunque no haya cumplido el capricho, y rozó sus labios en la mejilla sonrojada, sólo enrojeciéndola más. Las manos en sus hombros se tensaron, intentando alejarlo, pero se mantuvo en esa posición, esta vez deslizando su boca hasta la barbilla.

—¡¿Q-qué estás...?!—le oyó quejarse mientras se removía sin realmente separarse, y soltó suspiro corto antes de separarse, cosa que hizo estremecer al albino-Ah...

Cerró los ojos, buscando un poco de autocontrol, y tragó pesado, percatándose que su boca estaba seca. Se relamió los labios y se movió ligeramente hasta estar frente a Jian Yi, rozando la nariz con la suya. Éste le miró conmocionado, lleno de pena y demostrándolo en el rojo de su cara, pero incluso Zhan Zheng Xi sentía arder sus pómulos, por más imperceptible que fuese.

Jian Yi dejó de luchar, viéndole con expectativa, casi esperanzado, y dio una mirada vacilante hacia los labios que habían besado débilmente su mejilla y mentón, dejando un cosquilleo inexplicable a lo largo de su recorrido. Fue entonces cuando Zhan Zheng Xi supo que quería besarle.

Suspiró, un poco sobrepasado por la revelación que él mismo se había obligado a sufrir, y vio a Jian Yi estremecerse en su lugar, jadeando más que antes al sentir el aliento del castaño acariciar su boca. Zhan Zheng Xi tragó pesado nuevamente, dudando en continuar, pero Jian Yi se le adelantó.

Las manos que estaban en sus hombros pasaron descuidadamente hacia su cuello, y sus labios fueron tomados con inocencia por la boca del otro, moviéndose con una inexperiencia que resultaba tierna. Zheng Xi tuvo que obligarse a volver en sí para tomar un poco el mando, abrazando los hombros de Jian Yi y cerrando los ojos, intentando tranquilizar los movimientos torpes y nerviosos.

No fue igual a la primera vez que se besaron, llena de dudas, miedo y adversidad, con el albino tomando la oportunidad de una manera tan tonta que obviamente resultó ridícula. Jian Yi podía sentirlo, aquello que lograba transmitirse en cada pequeño roce. Nada comparado a la rigidez de la sorpresa en su primer beso.

Se separaron un poco, tanteando la situación, y Jian Yi soltó un bufido, oculto bajo sus suspiros.

—¿Lo has confirmado?—preguntó recuperando su buen humor, con la calidez brotándole desde el pecho.

Zhan Zheng Xi, en cambio, se quedó mirando su sonrisa en silencio, con la seriedad pintando su expresión al punto de borrarle la sonrisa al otro. Pero eso cambió cuando reafirmó su agarre en la cintura del albino, ganándose un jadeo.

—Otra vez—pidió en un murmullo, alzando la cabeza para tratar de alcanzarle aunque se quedó a unos milímetros, permitiéndole cerrar la distancia por sí mismo.

Y Jian Yi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, frunciendo los labios en un puchero, obviamente sin poder negarse.

—Sí...


End file.
